This invention relates to a method for maintaining fluid flow pressure in a system at a preset, almost constant level, not depending on periodical variation of the mass flow pumped into it.
The invention relates also to an arrangement applying the method, typical features of which are maintaining fluid flow pressure in a system at a preset level.